Jakanian Modern Political History
The modern political history of United Jakania is generally considered to include all major political happenings and commentary stemming from the fall of the Islamic Theocracy of Islamisbad. First Free Comemorable Elections In March, 2358 the Islamic Theocracy of Islamisbad held its first free elections. After the leave of the Islamic National Front - the dictatorial party in complete power of the nation - the nation was free to have democratic elections. The registered parties in the Election of 2358 were the Liberal Democratic Party, the United Democrats of Alonia, the Moderate Republican Party, and the oldest party, the Jakanian Liberal Socialists. The election results were best stated as confusing, giving the Jakanian Liberal Socialists a near majority with 49 of the 100 seats under their control. The runner up was the Moderate Republican Party which gained control of 21 seats. The United Democrats of Alonia picked up 18 seats and the Liberal Democratic Party won a small minority of 12 seats. Political Eras Progression Era :2354 - 2360 Throughout the first years of Jakania all parties worked together to ensure progress for the nation. The Supreme Council was active and working rapidly to reform tyrannical legislation left over from the old regime. These years are known as the Progression Era, where all parties were able to work together and find a common consensus. There were very few notable problems in party exchanges other than a short stalemate between the Jakanian Liberal Socialists and the Liberal Democratic Party. Coalition Era :2360 - 2375 During the mid-years of the Jakanian Republic, parties engaged in vicious politics and legislation. Two newer parties known as the Secularist Libertarian Party and the Jakanian Citizens' Party emerged as a new and overwhelming majority with 280 of the 480 seats in the Supreme Council. All of the Founders of Modern Jakania saw these two parties as a threat. For a brief few years, legislation was brief and hostility was at a minimum. However, by 2362 the minority was outraged with the majority. In response to the majority's tyranny, the Liberal Democratic Party formed the Allied Protectors of the Supreme Council. This organization was formed to block the majority and its "fascist ideologies and legislations". Four parties joined the A.P.S.C. out of the seven in the country. They were the Liberal Democratic Party, United Democrats of Jakania (then at the time the United Democrats of Alonia), Independent Party, and the Moderate Republican Party. The Jakanian Liberal Socialist Party declared their support of the A.P.S.C. but declined to join. Throughout the years, the minority coalition fluttered and by time grew smaller. After a short rebound in two elections, the minority grew ever smaller. After repeated attempts to gain seats, the minority coalition was broken. New Reform Era :2375 - Present The Liberal Democratic Party took action and temporarily became the National Conservative Party. By implementing a lenghty series of legislation known as the "Radical Amendment Series I - XII", the nation's politics were changed. The Liberal Democratic Party garnered a mass increase of 58 seats and was propelled to 87 seats in the Supreme Council. The Jakanian Party of Jakania gained a huge amount of 74 seats, increasing their power to 98 seats. The majority parties grasp on the Supreme Council was broken. The New Reform Era is still in modern action. We have yet to see fully what is to become of Jakanian Politics now. National Parties There are currently seven stable parties in Jakania. Republican Party: Majority Party - 33/100 Seats Conservative party based on traditional republican values. Secularist Libertarian Party: Premier Minority Party - 20/100 Seats Conservative anarchist party. Jakanian Liberal Socialists: Minority Party - 14/100 Seats Socialistic-Liberal party with patriotic ideologies. Jakanian Party of Jakania: Minority Party - 14/100 Seats Liberal party based on freedoms for all. Independent Party: Minority Party - 4/100 Seats Moderate Liberal party focused on low-key party activities. Office of the Supreme Governor The office was established in April, 2360. It was one of the planned movements for a more free country, by giving the people the right to elect the Head of State. First Supreme Governor: Howard Tayler - Secularist Libertarian Term: 2360 - 2363 Second Supreme Governor: Daniel Pain - Jakanian Citizen Term: 2363 - 2366 Third Supreme Governor: Omar al-Jabr - Secularist Libertarian Term: 2366 - 2378 Fourth Supreme Governor: Gregory Bieler - Liberal Democratic Party Term: 2378 - 2381 Fifth Supreme Governor: Anatoly Torban - Secularist Libertarian Party Term: 2381 - 2387 Sixth Supreme Governor: Gregory Bieler - Liberal Democratic Party Term: 2387 - Present Recent Supreme Governors Office of Prime Minister Three political parties and politicians have held the office of Prime Minister. The office was established in April, 2360. The Prime Minister is the Head of Government and sits over the Cabinet. First Prime Minister: Jalon Leland - Jakanian Liberal Socialist Term: 2360 - 2362 Second Prime Minister: Anatoly Torban - Secularist Libertarian Party Term: 2362 - 2368 Third Prime Minister: Lyndon Johnson - Liberal Democratic Party Term: 2368 - Present Recent Prime Ministers Category:Jakania